1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture, and more particularly, to a camera module used for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are widely used in electronic devices such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, portable computers, and other image capturing devices.
A typical cameral module includes a substrate, a holder, and a lens barrel received in the holder. The holder defines an air vent. The holder is mounted on the substrate by thermoplastic adhesive bond film, and the pressure of an interspace defined between the holder and the substrate is regulated by the air vent during assembly of the holder and the substrate. After the assembly of the holder and the substrate, the air vent is sealed with glue, such as epoxy, to keep dust particles out.
However, the camera module is isolated from the ambient environment, and air pressure of the interspace can increase with increased temperature of the camera module during use. As a result, components of the camera module are prone to displacement, with image quality affected accordingly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.